muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Muppets Go Global
Muppets Go Global is the ninth follow-up film to Muppets Most Wanted set to be filmed on January 25th, 2015. Muppet Cast (speaking) 80s Robot, Andy and Randy Pig, Annie Sue, Animal, Beaker, Beauregard, Big Mean Carl, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Behemoth, Bean Bunny, Bill the Bubble Guy, Camilla, Chickens, Clifford, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Clueless Morgan, Digit, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Emily Bear, Flamingos, Floyd Pepper, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Flash, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Hobos, Hilda, Janice, Johnny Fiama, James Bobin Muppet, Kermit The Frog, Kermoot, Leprechauns, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lindbergh, Marvin Suggs, Miss Kitty, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mad Monty, Mama Fiama, The Newsman, Old Tom, Old Joe, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Polly Lobster, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Sal Minella, Solid Foam Drummer, Seymour, Thog, Uncle Deadly, Vicki, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot Muppet Performers Steve Whitmire is Andy Pig, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Foo Foo, Flash, Kermit, Link Hogthrob, Miss Kitty, The Newsman, Rizzo, and Statler Bill Barretta is Big Mean Carl, Bobo, Behemoth, Clueless Morgan, Doglion, Dr. Teeth, Johnny Fiama, Lead Leperchaun, Pepe, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef Eric Jacobson is Animal, Fozzie Bear, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, and Sam Eagle Dave Goelz is Randy Pig, Beauregard, Bill the Bubble Guy, Digit, Dr Bunsen Honeydew, Gonzo, Kermoot, Miss Kitty, Old Joe, Waldorf, and Zoot Matt Vogel is '80s Robot, Camilla, Constantine, Crazy harry, Emily Bear, Floyd pepper, Lew Zealand, mama Fiama, mad Monty, Pops, Robin, Sweetums, James Bobin Muppet, and Uncle Deadly Tyler Bunch as Lindbergh, Old Tom, solid foam drummer, and Thog David Rudman as Bobby Benson, Dr Phil van Neuter, Gorgon heap, janice, Miss Poogy, Scooter, Sal Minella, Seymour and Wayne Peter Linz as Walter, Flamingos Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki Alice Dinnean as Wanda and Hilda Ryan Dillon as Clifford and Polly Lobster Mak Wilson as Leperchaun 2 Nigel Plaskitt as Leperchaun 3 Add. Puppeteers: William Todd-Jones, RobTygner, John eccelston, Karen Prell, Mike quinn, Leslie carrarra, Joey Mazzarino Background Muppets (non-speaking) Achilles the Shark, Afghan Hound, Alexis the Giraffe, Angel Marie, Aretha, Andrew the Humpback Whale, Baskerville, Beautiful Day Monster, Beggar, Begoony, Bertha (monster) Bill, Billy the Bear, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bosco the Baboon, Bossmen, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba the Rat, Butch (tiger), Calico, Captain Pighead, Carter, Chip, Cockatoo, Croaker, Crocodile, Chester Rat, Dooley the Armadillo, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Ducks, Dogs, Elephant, Fazoobs, Frackles, Frogs, Flower-Eating Monster, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Gabby the Gila Monster, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, George the Janitor, Gil, the Gills Brothers, Goggles, Gorillas, Gramps, Geri and the Atrics, Harold (woodpecker), Harry the Rhinoceros, Howard Tubman, Iguana, Inkspots, J.P. Grosse, Jill, Jowls, Julius the Spoonbill, Kasey the Kangaroo, Lenny the Lizard, Lips, Louis Kazagger, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Masterson Rat, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Mousey, Mr. Poodlepants, The Mutations, Mo Frackle, Morley the Mole, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Mulch, Muppets Tonight Band drummer, Muppy, Murray the Minstrel, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, One-Eyed Jack, Panda, Parrots, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Pigs, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Quongo, Rabbits, Rats, Randall the Zebra, Real Old Tom, Righton Bird, Spamela Hamderson, Spotted Dick, Sopwith the Camel, The Snowths, T.R. Rooster, Tatooey Rat, Timmy Monster, Tommy the Thompson's Gazelle, Trumpet Girl, Undertaker, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Walleye Pike, Whatnots, Wander McMooch, Wolf, Wofgang the Seal, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zippity Zap, Zondra Human Cast Jack Black as Audience Member at Berlin, Madrid, and Dublin Tours Zach Galifinakis as Hobo Joe Jeffrey Tambor as Man Carrying Miss Piggy's veil John O'Hurley as himself Steve Hytner as Shady Journalist Kathy Griffin as Prison Officer PlotCategory:Muppet Movies Following the success of their last film Muppets Most Wanted, Kermit and the rest of the muppets are still at the gulag after the finale. Everyone else is already gone by this point, leaving the muppet gang on their own to start a new film. They finally decide on going global. After this, the gulag's most famous prisoner Constantine escapes. The female prison officer (Kathy Griffin) rushes outside at the right moment to see him escaping the gulag. Constantine also manages to pose as Kermit and send Kermit back to the gulag in his place. After his escape from the gulag, Constantine puts his dastardly deeds to use. Everyone else doesn't suspect that's he just pretending to be Kermit. Getting up to speed with the police van's progress, we see that it has successfully returned Kermit to the gulag. The female prison officer (Kathy Griffin) welcomes Kermit to the gulag. Locked up at the gulag are Calico, Blind Pew, Mad Monty, Frackles, Gramps, Pops, Old Tom, Black Dog, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, Walleye Pike, Spotted Dick, One-Eyed Jack, Kermoot, Big Mean Carl, and Angel Marie. Early the next day, Walter wakes up and notices Constantine going somewhere. He immediately grows suspicious of him and lets Fozzie and Animal know that he saw that Constantine was up to no good. The three go to investigate and spot him making a deal with a journalist (Steve Hytner). Meanwhile, back at the gulag, Kermit tries a million different escape attempts all of which fail. Finally fed up with the fact that Kermit won't help the prison officer (Kathy Griffin), she makes him join Old Tom, Pops, and Gramps on the ice wall. Old Tom tells Kermit escape is unlikely and to just to do as the prison warden says. Kermit admits Old Tom has a point and agrees to help the warden with her prisoner musical review show. Kermit sees the musical review show as his oppurtunity to escape from the gulag, which dosen't work, as the warden watches his every move. Finally, fed up with being unable to escape, Walter, Animal, and Fozzie arrive backstage to finally free him from the gulag. Walter, Animal, and Fozzie enlist the help of Kermoot, Blind Pew, Mad Monty, Clueless Morgan, Calico, Black Dog and some human prisoners to dig an escape tunnel for Kermit. After this, Kermit, Walter, Animal, and Fozzie arrive at the Tower of London. Inside the cathedral, the wedding guests Scooter, Howard Tubman, Hobo Joe, Beautiful Day Monster, Lew Zealand, Bunsen, Link, Annie Sue, Wayne, Wanda, among others stand as Constantine and Miss Piggy make their way down the aisle. Walter manages to finally catch Constantine. Unfornately, the net dosen't hold him forever. After stopping Constantine, the prison warden (Kathy Griffiin) shows up, upset that Kermit left the gulag and almost makes him serve his time at the gulag again until Walter, Gonzo, and Fozzie intervene, saying that if Kermit goes back to the gulag, so do they. After careful consideration, she admits they have a point and tells Kermit he's free to go (forever). Kermit however figures they should finish their world tour by going to Russia for the gulag finale. Upon his return, the other Muppet prisoners Clueless Morgan, Blind Pew, Polly Lobster, Calico, Kermoot, Mad Monty, Big Mean Carl, Frackles, Angel Marie, Walleye Pike, Spotted Dick, One-Eyed Jack, Pops, and Gramps celebrate the return of their leader Constantine. The gulag finale ends with Kermit, Scooter, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Walter, and Animal, and Annie Sue, Lew Zealand, Link, Bunsen, and Beaker, now no longer on the ice wall and the muppets who are on the ice wall finishing out the movie. Notes * Croaker, Goggles, Frogs, Bill, Gil, Jill, Hobo Joe, Hobos, Captain Pighead, Howard Tubman, Spamela Hamderson and 2 pigs later appeared in Muppets Go Global as a guest at Miss Piggy's wedding at The Tower of London. Bobo the Bear and Uncle Deadly also cameo together during the wedding scene in Muppets Go Global